


Дома

by Lea_J_Sinclair



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_J_Sinclair/pseuds/Lea_J_Sinclair
Summary: Кальдмеер возвращается в свой дом. Пост-канон.





	Дома

В доме выломаны двери и выбиты окна, ветер гоняет по гостинной мелкий сухой снег. Кальдмеер не останавливаясь проходит комнату насквозь, не глядит по сторонам. Здесь похозяйничали воры, ветер и снег, но бывшего адмирала плачевное состояние дома будто не волнует. Лестница скрипит, но прогнить еще не успела и Вальдес, ежась, понимается вслед за Кальдмеером на второй этаж. Все двери нараспашку. Он мельком видит спальню и быстро отводит глаза, чтобы Олаф не счел это неуместным любопытством. Впрочем, Кальдмееру не до того.  
Кабинет обыскивали тщательно и в нем царит хаос. Книги валяются на полу, все шкафы открыты, кресло перевернуто и на нем разрезана обивка. На полу у бюро рассыпаны карты и письма. Раньше они, должно быть, лежали в большом выдвижном ящике, который теперь валяется рядом. Кальдмеер опускается на колено и начинает собирать бумаги, но раньше, чем Вальдес успевает подойти и помочь ему, останавливается, смотрит несколько минут на листки которые держит в руках и разжимает пальцы. Бумаги с шелестом падают обратно на пол.  
Олаф быстрым движением разгребает конверты и выуживает несколько, должно быть самых дорогих ему, достает из стопки карт сложенный вчетверо замызганный плотный лист и поднимается. Проходит по кабинету, выдергивает воткнутый в каминную доску нож с резной рукоятью, выдвигает ящики стола. хмурится и передергивает плечами - должно быть не нашел то, что искал.  
Разбито и испорчено не все - на столе стоит красивая хрустальная чернильница с фигуркой лебедя, на полках в шкафу опрокинуты но целы футляры для писем и какие-то безделушки.  
Кальдмеер понимает чернильницу и внезапно швыряет ее о стену. Лицо у него абсолютно бесстрастное, застывшее, но осколки разлетаются по комнате будто от взрыва. Следом летит небольшая масляная лампа, валявшаяся на столе, за ней что-то еще, осколки брызгают под ноги.  
Вальдес стоит в дверях, боясь шевельнуться.  
Вспышка ярости угасает так же быстро. Кальдмеер медленно выдыхает сквозь зубы, и, больше не глядя по сторонам, подходит к Вальдесу, хрипло говорит:  
\- Пойдем.  
На улицу они выходят молча. После затхлого запаха дома свежий ветер слишком хорош, чтобы им можно было надышаться.  
\- Вернемся на корабль?- просит Вальдес. В городе наверняка можно найти отличный трактир и гостинницу, но ему хочется уйти поскорее. Пока Олаф не заметил, что Вальдеса т


End file.
